


we dance with stars in our (masked) eyes

by Eteri



Series: drabbles and ficlets [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, don't worry the angst is really light, i have fundywastaken brainrot, i wrote this really quickly for Halloween, it doesn't really imply to fundywastaken, just someone else, than it changed to fundywastaken, y'know just go ahead and read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: The invite to Wilbur's masquerade, sitting innocently on the table. Dream's either in for a really bad time, or a really good one.--Fundy is wearing a mischievous grin, and Dream doesn’t have the time to ask him what before Fundy dips into a deep bow and asks in a formal tone. “May you dance with me, Dream?”Dream blink, stares, before grinning widely. “Yes, thanks, I’d— I’d love to.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, i'm not irl shipping, other platonic relationships, please don't hurt me - Relationship
Series: drabbles and ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 267





	we dance with stars in our (masked) eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Me: oh wow, I should write something for Halloween. What should I write, though?
> 
> Me: *sees someone mention fundywastaken*
> 
> Me: NOW I KNOW. 
> 
> No, seriously, just that mention gave me such a brainwave, wow.

“Hey, Dream!” Sapnap calls, voice ringing through the house. 

“Yeah?” He asks, shutting the water off. 

“We got invited to this Halloween party!”

“Really?” Dream asks, cleaning his hands on a towel. “Who’s hosting it?” 

“Wilbur’s hosting it, I think. The invite says to wear anything you’d like, and a masquerade mask.”

“Huh. It’s a masquerade? Not usually Wilbur’s style.” Dream comments, turning to face Sapnap fully. 

“Eh, I’m still going anyway. I’ll text George now to let him know.” Sapnap says, smiling. 

Dream nods, ignoring the slight pang of hurt at the mention of George, and walks towards the stairs. “I’m gonna go up, then. Do you know when it is?”

“Oh! Uhhh...” Sapnap digs through his pockets, eventually coming up with a fancy calligraphic letter, complete with what looks like glitter.

“Wow, Wilbur went all out.” Dream comments.

Sapnap nods, quickly reading through the letter. “Well, naturally it’s the day of Halloween.”

“Alright.” Dream bounds up the stairs, going to his room. He purposefully doesn’t look at the entrance to George’s room. It’s easy for him to ignore, now.

They go all together to Wilbur’s house, though Dream would prefer not to. The short walk there is icy, with only Sapnap who talks, oblivious to George and Dream’s coldness to each other.

Or perhaps he wasn’t oblivious and was trying to distract them, Dream’s not sure. 

Dream also doesn’t know how awkward it was for him, to try and maintain their unsteady friendship.

It was made problematic by himself, though, who thought his feelings to George were reciprocated and was brutally shut down. 

Sapnap knocks on Wilbur’s door, which immediately swings open, Wilbur standing in the doorway.

Wilbur wasn’t dressed up, though neither were they. Dream had been picky with masks, eventually deciding on one that covered half his face. It wasn’t going to be very fun if he couldn’t eat or drink, wasn’t it?

Wilbur’s mask was a pale yellow, with bits of gold outlining it. his mask was on a stick, unlike his own that had a string.

“Come on in,” Wilbur invites them, stepping aside for them. As soon as they enter the room, eyes snap towards them, followed by warm greetings.

Tommy —his mask was an unmistakable red, white swirls adorning it— and Tubbo— Tubbo’s mask was pale green, darker green drew along a bit sloppily— were goofing off near the food area, Sam, wearing a creeper mask, was watching them warily, ready to intervene if something bad was to happen.

Bad and Skeppy, both wearing matching masks, were talking near the stairwell. Techno, wearing his pig mask, stares down at the two from the stairs.

Wilbur closes the door, Sapnap immediately splits off from them after seeing Karl, leaving both George and Dream alone.

George opens his mouth, but Dream interrupts him. “I’m gonna go to the food table.” He says sharply, turning to go.

“Wait, uh, I wanted to talk to you about—“ Dream is gone before he hears the rest of what George wants to tell him.

Dream makes it to the food table, getting himself a cup of water as someone walks up to the table. 

He looks up curiously, seeing the mask of the person. It’s brown with gold veins, though the animal is unmistakable. A fox mask, which means the person is Fundy. 

Fundy grins at him, filling up his cup of water. 

“So, how’s the party, Dream?” Fundy inquires, sipping his water.

“Pretty good, I had a lot of fun so far, though I’ve just entered,” He replies, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, I and Karl arrived a few minutes before you. Wilbur still thinks it’s a complete disaster, changed the layout a million times already.” Fundy remarks.

Dream surveys the room, noting that George has mysteriously disappeared from the room. That’s fine, Dream doesn’t care at all. 

“You look tense, is everything alright?” Fundy notes, bumping his shoulder gently.

“Yeah, yeah,” He murmurs, scanning the room again before returning his attention to Fundy.

Fundy is wearing a mischievous grin, and Dream doesn’t have the time to ask him what before Fundy dips into a deep bow and asks in a formal tone. “May you dance with me, Dream?”

Dream blink, stares, before grinning widely. “Yes, thanks, I’d— I’d love to.” 

Dream lost track of the hours quickly, but that didn’t matter, not with how much fun he was having. The house that Sapnap, George and himself had been living in was empty of fun, from the moment Dream confessed to George.

It was nice, in a way, to get back to things that were so normal to him. 

Eventually, Wilbur tells that the party is over because it was 2 AM and they really had to leave before Phil gets here.

Dream pauses at that, realizing that Phil had been at the party but decides not to say anything. That can be a problem for Wilbur, not himself.

Fundy asks to walk him home, Dream accepts this invitation, and if Fundy kisses him in full view of Karl and Sapnap, then it’s  _ really _ none of their business, is it?


End file.
